It All Begins
by Elaraoctans
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Turnamen Triwizard. kedatangannya dari pihak Durmstrang merubah segalanya. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belong to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Musim gugur.

Pepohonan mulai meluruhkan daun-daunnya yang mulai mencoklat. Angin musim gugur pun menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh di sekitarku. Sesekali rerumputan ikut menari karena terpaan angin. Bunga-bunga indah yang biasa mekar disekitarku juga sudah tak menampakan diri lagi. Udara pun sudah mulai melebihi kata sejuk semenjak mendekati musim dingin. Aku pun merapatkan syalku.

Sesekali aku memperhatikan cumi-cumi raksasa yang sedang menampakan diri di permukaan air. Rasanya begitu tenang. Bagaimana angin menerpa rambut coklat lebatku, bagaimana angin meniupkan helaian-helaian kertas buku-ku, membelai halus wajahku, dan mempermainkan dedaunan dan pepohonan disekitarku. Dan juga pemandangan ini. pemandangan Hogwarts, Pemandangan yang paling menakjubkan di hidupku. Dan beriak-beriak air yang ditimbulkan oleh tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa yang menari-nari dengan riangnya. Semua begitu nyata, begitu sempurna.

Entah sudah berapa minggu aku tiba di Hogwarts. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki akhir Oktober. Yang jelas semua yang aku ingat tentang Hogwarts masih sama. Dari awal aku menginjakkan kaki ku disini, sampai hari ini, sampai saat ini, semua sama. Pemandangan bukit yang menjulang tak jauh dari Hogwarts, kastil yang berdiri kokoh, lapangan Quidditch, asrama Gryffindor, Hutan Terlarang, Danau Hitam, semuanya masih sama.

Dan disini lah aku, duduk sendirian di bawah Pohon _Beech_, ditepi Danau Hitam. Menikmati semilir angin lembab di pagi hari. Sambil memangku buku favoritku_, Hogwarts, A History._

Duduk sendirian disini pada pagi hari bukanlah hal yang jarang bagiku. Justru telah menjadi kebiasaan ku mulai awal tahun ajaran ini. Hampir setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri kesini. Entah apa yang membawaku kesini. Aku hanya ingin menikmati sejuknya udara pagi, membaca buku, dan memikirkan segalanya.

Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi tahun ini.

Mengingat selama tiga tahun belakangan aku, Harry, dan Ron selalu menghadapi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilalui oleh penyihir seumuran kami. Tapi semua hal itu yang membuat semuanya menjadi menarik, dan penuh tantangan. Membuat singa Gryffindor didalam diriku meraung-raung keras karena terpacu adrenalin.

Toh, tak mungkin kau akan jauh-jauh dari masalah jika kau bersahabat dengan Harry Potter.

Dan toh, aku menikmati ini semua. Dan rela melakukan apapun untuk kedua sahabatku itu.

Dan mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku, Harry, dan keluarga Weasley menonton Kejuaraan Quidditch dan lebih dari selusin Pelahap Maut datang memporak-porandakan semua yang ada disana, dan salah satu dari mereka menyihir tanda kegelapan dilangit, kelihatannya, ini permulaan yang kurang bagus.

Kupikir, tahun ini takkan jauh berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Yah semoga tak lebih buruk.

Angin semilir kembali memainkan helaian rambutku dan juga beberapa halaman buku yang kupegang_–_menyadarkan ku dari lamunan. Aku pun menghela nafas sembari menyenderkan kepalaku ke pohon dibelakangku, lalu kembali memfokuskan pikiranku ke halaman buku di pangkuanku.

Kini aku membuka bab selanjutnya–yang membahas tentang keadaan lingkungan Hogwarts beserta isi kastil. Sebenarnya rasanya aneh–dan juga lucu, ketika kau membaca sebuah buku–yang bahkan buku favoritmu, dan kau sendiri sudah mengalami atau melihat hal yang tertera dibuku. Aku bahkan melihatnya sekarang.

Berdasarkan deskripsi barusan yang aku baca, terdapat Danau Hitam di sebelah selatan Hogwarts. Bukankah ini lucu, ketika kau membaca sebuah buku yang terkenal di dunia sihir, membaca mengenai keterangan tertentu, dan kau sedang berada ditempat itu?

Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku lagi kearah cumi-cumi raksasa yang masih memainkan tentakelnya di atas permukaan air. Menggerak-gerakkan tentakelnya sehingga menimbulkan beriak-beriak air. Menggetarkan permukaan air disekitarnya. Aku pun mengambil biskuit kecil yang kubawa disampingku, lalu melemparkannya kearah cumi-cumi raksasa–yang dengan gesit langsung ditangkap dengan tentakelnya. Aku pun hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"menikmati kesendirian dengan bermain-main bersama cumi-cumi raksasa, eh? Kukira kau sudah bosan dengan manusia?" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar dari arah belakangku, disusul dengan kekehan geli dari orang tersebut.

Aku–yang sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang tengah terkekeh geli dibelakangku–hanya balas tertawa kecil lalu menoleh, "Harry! Kau seperti hantu dipagi hari, kau tau?"

Harry pun hanya menyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamnya sehingga menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya–yah itu kebiasaannya–seraya menjawab, "aku bahkan baru tau kalau ada hantu dipagi hari. Jangan bilang kalau Hermione Granger takut pada hantu–bahkan dipagi hari?"

Aku pun melemparkan sejumput dedaunan kering di sekitarku kearahnya, seraya terkekeh geli, "apa-apaan sih, aku bahkan tak percaya dengan hantu. Melihatnya pun aku tak pernah."

Harry pun duduk disebelahku sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipohon, "jadi kau tak percaya hantu?"

"yah bisa dibilang begitu," jawabku pendek sambil mengangkat bahu.

"yang kumaksud bukan hantu seperti yang berada di dalam kastil–hantu yang, _well_? yang benar-benar menyeramkan?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas," ya, Harry. aku tak percaya hantu seperti itu. dan ini tak penting." ia hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

Aku mengambil biskuit yang kubawa disampingku, lalu memakannya pelan-pelan. Aku pun menyodorkan biskuit ke Harry–yang dengan senang langsung menerima tanpa sungkan seraya bergumam terimakasih.

"jadi, buku apa kali ini?" tanya Harry.

Aku pun menutup bukuku pelan sambil mengambil biskuit lagi, _"Hogwarts, A History_."

Harry pun mendengus geli, "_seriously_, Hermione. Aku bahkan belum pernah membacanya sampai habis. Setengah nya pun belum. Dan pastinya juga Ron."

Aku pun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Harry–dan Harry pun juga ikut tertawa. Aku pun mengambil biskuit kembali lalu bertanya, "jadi... apa yang kau lakukan disini, Harry? Tumben kau sudah bangun?"

Harry pun hanya mendengus, "Mione, ini pukul tujuh dan kelas pertama kita adalah ramuan! Kau mau aku terkena detensi?"

Aku hanya terkekeh, "lalu mana Ron?" Harry pun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "sepertinya ia kembali tidur, entahlah."

Aku pun mengunyah biskuit-ku lagi lalu menawarkannya ke Harry, "lagipula kalau dia lapar juga pasti langsung bangun kan?" canda Harry. Aku pun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Sesaat tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara ranting yang bergoyang karena semilir angin, atau suara kunyahan biskuit di mulut masing-masing. Hanya keheningan. Bukan keheningan yang canggung, melainkan keheningan yang menenangkan. Lagipula aku selalu merasa nyaman walaupun hanya berdua dengan Harry.

"kalau tidak salah, murid-murid dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan datang malam ini?" tanya Harry. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aku jadi tak sabar menjadi tuan rumah. Lagipula, tidakkah kau penasaran dengan mereka semua, Mione? Mereka kan dari negara yang berbeda, dan pastinya dengan budaya berbeda." Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"iyasih, mungkin menyenangkan bisa berteman dengan beberapa dari mereka." Harry pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil mengunyah biskuit kembali.

"kurasa sudah saatnya sarapan sebelum kehabisan makanan. Kecuali kau hanya ingin meminum jus labu untuk sarapan? Itupun kalau masih tersisa," kata Harry terkekeh seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku pun balas terkekeh sambil bangkit dari dudukku. Memungut bekas bungkusan biskuit sambil memeluk buku yang kubawa, lalu berjalan kearah kastil bersama Harry, "sayangnya aku membutuhkan roti bakar untuk mengisi perutku. Biskuit barusan tak membantu–yah sedikit. Aku sangat lapar dari semalam."

Harry pun terkekeh, "aku jarang mendengarmu berkata 'aku sangat lapar' Mione. Kau mulai mencuri kata-kata Ron ya?"

Aku hanya memukul bahunya pelan, "hei! Aku juga manusia yang butuh asupan gizi yang cukup, mr. Potter!" aku pun terkekeh geli melihat ringisan berlebihan diwajah Harry.

"kau tega, Mione," ujar Harry sambil mengusap bahunya. Akupun hanya memutar bola mataku lalu tertawa bersama Harry.

"yah semoga hari ini tak buruk," ujar Harry pendek. Aku pun balas tersenyum lalu merangkulnya sambil melangkahkan kaki-ku bersama Harry ke Aula Besar.

* * *

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yah, setidaknya aku berhasil memperoleh 65 poin hari ini, lebih banyak 15 poin dari hari kemarin. Bukan kah itu bagus?

Aku memasuki Asrama Gryffindor–dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar anak perempuan untuk menaruh beberapa buku dari perpustakaan dan mandi. setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku pun mengambil jubahku dan bergegas keluar ke ruang rekreasi.

"hai, Mione," sapa seseorang berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sofa merah marun didepan perapian.

"oh, hai Ron. Mana Harry?" tanyaku sembari duduk disamping Ron.

"sebentar lagi juga turun. Tunggu sa–hai Harry."

"hai kalian berdua." Harry menghampiri kami dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disampingku.

Ron pun menghela napas, "McGonagall memberikan PR banyak sekali hari ini."

Aku pun balas mendengus, "essay sepanjang dua meter tak terlalu panjang jika kau ingin mengerjakannya mulai dari sekarang. Lagipula masih minggu depan? Bagaimana jika kita mengerjakkan nya mulai malam ini setelah makan malam?" tanyaku antusias.

Ron pun hanya memutar bola matanya, "err... tidak deh. Nanti malam aku ingin main catur sihir saja bersama Harry. Iya kan Harry?"

Yang ditanyai pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku memutar bola mata ku, "ergh, kalian berdua, selalu menunda pekerjaan."

"oh, ayolah. tugasnya memang masih lama kan?"

"aku tidak akan membantu kalian jika tidak mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin."

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengerjakannya mulai besok. atau lusa. itupun kalau aku sempat. ta–"

"bisakah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti? Aku lapar. Ayo makan malam," potong Harry tiba-tiba dengan nada bosan. Yah aku tebak pasti Harry sudah bosan mendengarkan adu mulutku dengan Ron. Oh, Merlin. bahkan akupun sangat bosan.

"oh ya, makan malam! ayo..." ajak Ron seraya bangkit dari duduknya–disusul dengan Harry.

"ngomong-ngomong makan malam, kalau ingatan ku masih bagus, seingatku akan ada murid-murid yang hadir dari Durmstrang dan Beaux–apa? Beauxbutton?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan, "Beauxbatons, Ron."

"oh ya! Ya, itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry, Mione?" tanya Ron.

"yah, kelihatannya menarik. Bukankah begitu?" sahut Harry santai.

"aku tak sabar melihat murid-murid dari Beauxbatons. Yah, kau tau kan? Sekolah Perancis... orang-orang Perancis... dan setauku itu sekolah untuk perempuan. Pasti mereka cantik-cantik... orang-orang Perancis itu..." ujar Ron dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar.

Harry terkekeh geli, aku hanya memutar bola mataku, "ergh, menggelikan. Ayo makan malam," ajakku sembari berdiri dan berjalan bersama Harry dan Ron menuju Aula Besar.

* * *

Dentingan piring dan gelas masih menggema di Aula Besar. Celotehan dan gelak tawa masih terdengar jelas di sekitarku. Aula besar yang mulanya sepi, sekarang menjadi sangat ramai oleh murid-murid Hogwarts yang hendak memenuhi kebutuhan perut masing-masing.

Dan disinilah aku. Duduk disebelah Ginny, dan kami berdua diapit oleh kedua sahabatku–yang masih dengan lahap memakan makan malam masing-masing. bahkan Ron sudah mengambil ayam goreng lima kali! Eurgh ini masih lebih baik dari pada kemarin lusa, ia bahkan mengambil ayam sampai sepuluh kali sambil beralibi, "aku lelah habis latihan untuk seleksi Quidditch." Bodoh, tahun ini kan Quidditch ditiadakan. Kalau lapar sih bilang saja.

Aku dan Ginny sudah menghabiskan makan malam kami sejak tadi. Aku hanya memakan satu pie daging dan _pudding_. Yah cukup mengenyangkan.

"makan banyak lagi kali ini, adik kecil? Alibi apa kali ini? Quidditch?" tanya seseorang–_well,_ sebenarnya dia tak sendiri, mengingat ia selalu bersama kembaran nya kemana pun. "hai Ginny, sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu," sahut salah satu dari mereka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Ginny.

"kita baru bertemu lima belas menit yang lalu, Fred, George. Dan kalian anggap itu lama?" sahut Ginny sambil mendengus, yang diacuhkan oleh kakak kembarnya.

"urgh, jhanganh gwanghu akhu, Fred," ujar Ron pendek yang masih–eurgh–mengunyah makanan. Selalu saja.

Harry pun tertawa, "aku bahkan masih tidak dapat menahan tawaku kalau mengingat kejadian lusa kemarin, Ron. Wajahmu parah sekali kemarin."

Si Kembar Weasley pun duduk dihadapan kami sambil mengambil buah-buahan didepan kami. Ron pun mendengus kesal kearah kakak kembarnya–setelah menelan semua makanan dimulutnya. "pergi kalian, selalu saja mengganggu."

Fred dan George hanya tertawa mengejek, "ini Aula Besar dan ini di Hogwarts, _Ronnie kecil_. Dan seingat kami, kami masih murid Hogwarts. Lagipula kami kesini ingin menyapa Ginny, bukan begitu Gin?" sahut George. Ginny hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ron kembali mendengus jengkel. Sedangkan aku hanya diam menonton. Lagipula aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi.

"lagipula Harry benar. Kami terlalu susah menutupi keinginan kami untuk tertawa saat melihat wajah semerah tomat mu lusa kemarin. Bahkan kami mendapat detensi dari Snape tadi siang karena mengingat kejadian itu."

"_well_, bagus kalau begitu. Paling tidak kurasa tahun ini aku harus berbaik hati pada Snape karena itu," cibir Ron yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

Fred dan George mendengus tertawa, "apakah kami tidak salah dengar, _Ronnie kecil_? Kau akan berbaik hati pada Snape? Jangan sampai besok kau berkata, 'kurasa aku mulai mencintai Snape.' Kami akan dengan senang hati menganggapmu sebagai adik," sahut Fred.

"_shut it, both of you_,"ujar Ron pendek yang wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar merah–bahkan sampai telinga. Kembar Weasley pun mulai tertawa terbahak. Bahkan Harry dan Ginny juga. _Well_, aku bahkan tak bisa menahan tawaku sekarang.

"lihatlah, Hermione dan Ginny bahkan sampai tertawa. Kami malu kalau jadi dirimu, _Ronnie_. Ditertawai oleh dua orang gadis sekaligus..." kata George mengejek, yang disusul dengan gelak tawa dari Fred dan juga Harry. Ginny hanya terkekeh geli.

"_great. _Harry, Hermione, Ginny. Kalian tak membantu. bahkan–"

"sssst! Diam! Dumbledore ingin bicara..." potongku cepat.

Terdengar dentingan piala dari arah Dumbledore–yang berarti ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Sesaat langsung terjadi keheningan, seolah menuntut Dumbledore untuk melanjutkan. Ia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, dan seketika piring-piring hidangan makan malam pun lenyap. Terdengar lenguhan dari mulut Ron–yang memang belum menghabiskan ayam terakhirnya–yang dibalas delikan maut dariku. Dumbledore pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengangguk kepada profesor-profesor lain, dan berjalan kearah podium didepan meja guru. Replika burung hantu yang berada di bagian depan podium pun membentangkan sayapnya.

"selamat malam, semuanya. Ku harap kalian semua dalam keadaan yang baik. tanpa berbasa-basi, seperti yang ku umumkan awal tahun ajaran baru, bahwa beberapa murid dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan hadir di Hogwarts pada akhir bulan Oktober. Dan karena sekarang adalah akhir bulan Oktober, mereka telah hadir ke sekolah kita hari ini. Kumohon kerjasama kalian." jelas Dumbledore dengan nada yang lantang seperti biasa.

"_well_, kita punya sasaran baru Gred," ujar George pelan.

"_well,_ kurasa kau benar Feorge, kita bisa mencoba produk baru," jawab Fred semangat.

Akupun hanya mendengus geli mendengar panggilan menggelikan mereka barusan sebelum Ginny berkata, "oh jangan mulai, kalian. Atau aku akan bilang Mum kalian ingin mengerjai tamu undangan sekolah," ancam Ginny.

"baiklah, kami hanya bercanda, Gin," jawab Fred dengan cengiran tak berdosanya.

Aku pun kembali memfokuskan perhatianku kepada Dumbledore yang masih berbicara, "baiklah, langsung saja kita sambut, murid-murid dari Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Yang dikepalai oleh Madame Maxime."

Seketika pintu Aula Besar terbuka lebar. Dan terlihat murid-murid dari Beauxbatons berdiri disana. Semuanya perempuan, menggunakan seragam berwarna biru muda berbahan sutra. Mereka juga memakai _coat_ sebahu dan topi dengan warna yang seragam.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki Aula Besar dan berjalan secara serempak–dan juga anggun. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengibaskan tangan kanan mereka kesisi kanan mereka seolah memberikan penghormatan–secara berlebihan menurutku. Lalu mereka maju beberapa langkah lagi, dan berhenti. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, hanya saja kearah sisi kiri mereka. Dan kalau aku tak salah menafsirkan, semua murid laki-laki benar-benar terpana melihat murid-murid Beauxbatons. Bahkan barusan aku mendengar Ron bergumam "_Bloody hell_..."

Mereka pun berlari-lari kecil kearah tepian meja-meja panjang asrama, dan berhenti sebentar memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum semuanya berpencar kearah kanan dan kiri–menyebar kedepan Aula Besar. Dan kalau aku tak salah lihat, ada beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan disekeliling mereka. Benar-benar menggelikan.

Dan aku baru menyadari seorang wanita–yang kutebak adalah kepala sekolah Beauxbatons–berjalan dibelakang murid-muridnya_. Merlin_. Aku tak pernah melihat wanita sebesar dan setinggi ini. Bahkan aku mendengar Seamus membisikkan hal serupa ke Ron.

Dan kulihat ada seorang murid Beauxbatons–benar-benar cantik–yang tengah menari _Ballet_, dan disisi kanannya ada seorang gadis Beauxbatons juga yang ikut menari-nari dengan anggun. Lalu membungkukkan badannya secara anggun untuk memberikan penghormatan. Dumbledore menghampiri Kepala Sekolah Beauxbatons–yang kalau tak salah bernama Madame Maxime–mengulurkan tangannya ke wanita tersebut, dan mencium punggung tangannya layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

Semua murid Hogwarts–mayoritas laki-laki–bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Terdengar siulan-siulan dari beberapa orang. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka bertepuk tangan sampai berdiri. Bahkan Harry dan Ron juga!

Akupun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan sangat tidak antusias. Kulihat Ginny melakukan hal serupa. "tidakkah mereka berlebihan? Para murid Beauxbatons itu?" tanya Ginny. Aku hanya balas mendengus.

Dumbledore pun kembali ke depan podium dan merentangkan tangannya–menyuruh semuanya berhenti bertepuk tangan. Sejenak seluruh penghuni Aula Besar pun diam. Lalu Dumbledore melanjutkan, "selanjutnya, kita sambut murid-murid dari Durmstrang Institute, yang dikepalai oleh Igor Karkaroff."

Dan sekarang terlihat murid-murid Durmstrang tengah berdiri di depan pintu Aula dan berjalan masuk. Semuanya menggunakan seragam berwarna _maroon, _jubah bulu, dan topi bulu berwarna serupa. Hampir semua potongan rambutnya sama, _Buzzcut_. Barisan paling depan membawa tongkat kayu panjang, dan melakukan sedikit atraksi–seperti memutar-mutar tongkat mereka dengan lihai dan cepat, lalu menghentakkannya kelantai sehingga terlihat percikan-percikan api. dan dengan cepat mereka berlari kedepan aula dan beberapa dari mereka melalukan tarian semacam _Breakdance._

Salah satu siswa Durmstrang yang berada didepan aula menyihir api dari tongkat sihirnya. Disusul dengan masuknya Igor Karkaroff, Viktor Krum–Ron langsung tercengang melihatnya–dan seseorang lagi disebelahnya.

Pandangan ku terfokus pada seorang yang berjalan melewati meja yang kududuki. Bukan. Bukan Viktor Krum. Melainkan orang disebelahnya tadi...

Ia menggunakan seragam serupa dengan siswa Durmstrang lainnya, kecuali absennya topi bulu tebal, yang memperlihatkan rambut pirang platinanya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lilin. Badannya tegap. Kulitnya putih pucat. Wajahnya sangat aristokrat dan _well_–tampan. Sangat tampan.

Tapi bukan karena penampilan nya itu yang membuatku memfokuskan perhatianku pada orang itu_. Bukan_. Melainkan sesuatu yang familiar... seolah-olah aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

_ Hell. _Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku meliatnya bukan?

Sangat amat tidak logis.

Tetapi pandanganku tetap terfokus pada orang itu–yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepan aula, masih berada disamping Viktor Krum. Kalau dilihat dari fisiknya, kurasa ia adalah murid yang paling muda diantara murid Durmstrang lainnya disana. Bahkan kurasa ia berada ditahun yang sama denganku.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearahku yang masih memandanginya penuh perhatian. Akupun sempat hampir terlonjak, tetapi dengan segera kututupi kegugupanku. Dan tetap menaruh pandanganku dimatanya.

Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Berkilauan akibat sinar dari lilin–seperti halnya rambut pirang platinanya. Ia menatapku intens. Aku balik menatapnya, seolah ingin tau apa yang dapat aku peroleh jika aku terus menatapnya. Kami terus bertatapan, seolah hanya ada kami berdua di Aula Besar. Bahkan aku menghiraukan pidato dari Dumbledore.

Abu-abu bertemu coklat hangat. Kami masih bertatapan. Pandangannya sulit diartikan. Seperti tengah berpikir keras_. Well_, _Unreadable_. Begitu menghipnotis.

Aku melepaskan kontak mata dengannya ketika aku merasa seseorang menyenggol lenganku. Aku pun langsung tersentak dan mendapati Harry sedang menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "kau tak apa, Mione?" Harry kembali menyenggol lenganku seolah menyuruhku untuk sadar. yah–aku sepenuhnya sadar sedari tadi–mungkin.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, "oh– tak apa Harry. Kau tau– mengingat-ingat PR transfigurasi... sepertinya aku akan mengerjakannya besok setelah kelas berakhir... aku lelah, ingin tidur," jawab ku asal.

Harry menaikkan satu alisnya, "benarkah? Tapi dari tadi yang aku lihat, kau sedang menatap seseorang–aku tak tau siapa. Tatapan mu begitu–_well_, dalam..."

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu menatap bola mata hijau cemerlangnya, "oh ayolah Harry, aku hanya melamun tadi. Mungkin aku terlalu serius memikirkan Transfigurasi tadi, jadi–oh lupakan itu tak penting," ujarku cepat sambil mengalihkan perhatianku kearah Dumbledore yang masih berpidato tentang Turnamen Triwizard yang akan dimulai beberapa minggu lagi.

Merlin, apa maksudnya tatapan tadi? Dia memandangku seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

Merlin. Apa-apaan orang itu?

Uh, Godric. ini sangat tidak penting untuk dipikirkan. Lebih baik aku langsung kembali ke asrama, ke kamar dan tidur.

Tiba-tiba satu-persatu murid mulai meninggalkan bangku masing-masing, dan menuju asrama. Harry pun mengajakku kembali ke asrama.

Dan aku sadar, saat aku berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar, seseorang menatapku tajam.

* * *

**Hai! ini ff pertama saya heheheh, kalau banyak kekurangan maklum ya, masih _newbie_ nihh. :D**

**RnR?:)**

**Octans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya.

Aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan semangat seperti biasa. Menjawab pertanyaan dan mendapatkan poin seperti biasa. Semuanya normal.

Namun satu yang tak normal. Bola mata abu-abu itu... masih berseliweran di kepalaku. Aku masih penasaran apa arti dibalik tatapannya kemarin. Bahkan seharian ini aku tak melihatnya. Padahal aku melihat beberapa murid Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hogwarts.

Merlin, orang itu membuatku penasaran saja.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Menghirup bau kayu manis dan lembaran buku-buku lama. Aku pun masuk ke perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju rak Transfigurasi.

Jemari-jemariku menelusuri deretan buku yang ditata rapih sedemikian rupa. Mencari buku referensi yang mungkin berguna untuk mengerjakan essay tentang mengubah benda menjadi miniatur naga kecil. Untungnya Prof. Mcgonagall hanya mengulang materi kelas tiga akhir-akhir ini, sehingga aku tak perlu terlalu memeras otak.

Aku mengambil beberapa buku transfigurasi kelas tiga dan beberapa referensi lainnya. Lalu membawa semua buku itu ke meja terdekat. Mengambil perkamen, pena bulu, dan tinta dari dalam tas. Aku membuka buku pertama, mulai mencari keterangan yang berguna untuk essay, lalu merangkum semuanya dengan rapih. dan begitu seterusnya.

Entah berapa lama aku disini, sampai hanya tinggal beberapa kelas lima, tujuh, dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang tersisa. Aku segera menyelesaikan paragraf terakhir. Mengecek keseluruhan isi essay, dan menggulungnya dengan rapih.

Aku pun bersandar ke sandaran kursi dan meregangkan badanku yang kaku. Sejenak aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam sembilan kurang tiga puluh menit. _Great_. aku harus segera kembali ke asrama sebelum jam malam dimulai.

Aku pun menjentikkan tongkatku kearah perkamen, menyulap pita dan mengikatnya dengan rapih ke gulungan perkamen. Kujentikkan lagi tongkatku ke arah essay dan peralatan tulis yang kubawa, dan satu persatu barang-barang di hadapanku masuk ke dalam tasku dengan rapih. akupun mengantungi tongkat sihirku, mengembalikkan beberapa buku—sebagian ada yang kubawa ke asrama—dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku melewati koridor dan lorong-lorong gelap lantai tiga. Berjalan dengan cepat supaya segera sampai ke asrama. Sebenarnya, kalau berjalan sendirian di lorong gelap seperti ini membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Apalagi gelap. hanya ada beberapa obor di tengah-tengah lorong. Yah, tak begitu membantu.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ke buku-buku yang kubawa. Merlin! aku tidak takut hanya karena sendirian di lorong gelap begini kan? Aku kan Gryffindor. Bahkan aku bilang pada Harry kalau aku tak percaya hantu.

Sudah cukup aku melantur terlalu jauh.

Aku harap aku segera sampai ke asrama secepat mungkin. Aku sudah membayangkan hangatnya Ruang Rekreasi, membayangkan kamarku dan tempat tidurku yang empuk dan nyaman...

Lamunan ku buyar ketika aku melewati belokan menuju koridor, seseorang menabrak bahuku dengan kencang dari arah berlawanan. Aku jatuh terduduk dan semua buku-buku yang kubawa terjatuh ke lantai. Merlin! ini karena aku terlalu banyak melamun!

Aku mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke orang yang menabrakku tadi. Terlalu gelap. aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Yang kulihat orang itu tidak menggunakan jubah Hogwarts. Melainkan... seragam Durmstrang?

"Maafkan aku, kau tak apa? _hell_, aku bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanmu," kata suara di depanku.

"Tak apa, salahku juga, aku melamun," jawabku seraya berdiri.

Sepertinya ia tengah memunguti buku-bukuku yang tadi terjatuh, sontak aku berkata, "Ah, aku bisa memungutinya sendiri, tak perlu repot-repot."

"Tak apa. ini bukumu." Ia menyodorkan tumpukan buku-ku.

"Terimakasih, maaf sebelumnya. Eh, kau murid Durmstrang? Mengapa jam segini kau masih berkeliaran disini? kau—"

Aku tercengang. Kata-kata ku terpotong saat aku menangkap manik abu-abu yang menatapku balik. Rambut pirang platinanya tertimpa cahaya temaram obor di tengah koridor. ia juga menahan napasnya sejenak seolah-olah kaget saat mengetahui bahwa yang berada didepannya adalah _aku_.

Tapi dengan cepat ia menutupi ekspresinya dengan tampang _flat_-nya.

Pandangan kami bersibobrok. Abu-abu bertemu coklat hangat. Kejadian di Aula Besar kemarin mengalir di pikiranku. Bagaimana ia menatapku dengan mata abu-abu berkilaunya itu, tatapan nya sangat intens dan dalam.

Bahkan sekarang ia melakukannya lagi.

Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Meninggalkan keheningan yang luar biasa canggung. Yang terdengar hembusan nafas masing-masing. bahkan aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri saking heningnya.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Kenapa denganku?

Dan rasa penasaran kembali merayapi pikiranku. Rasa penasaran tentang tatapannya kemarin. Ataukah... aku perlu menanyakan hal itu kepadanya?

"Ini masih setengah sembilan dan tak ada yang melarangku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, kurasa," ujarnya dengan santai dengan logat inggris yang kental. Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya benar-benar bukan wajah Rusia, melainkan Inggris.

"Eh—ehm—ya, kurasa itu tidak salah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu," jawabku salah tingkah.

"Maaf untuk?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"_Well—_karena menabrakmu?"

"Sudah lupakan. Aku juga minta maaf," ujarnya pendek sambil menampilkan senyum setengahnya.

"Err—_okay_." Dan ia pun tak membalas apapun.

Dan kami pun terdiam agak lama. dan—sangat canggung.

"Um, siapa nama mu kalau boleh tau?" tanyaku pelan.

"Draco Malfoy. Kau?" tanyanya balik.

Tunggu—Malfoy? Keluarga berdarah murni yang sangat mengaggung-agungkan status darah mereka itu? Keluarga yang terkenal sangat kaya raya itu? Merlin.

"Malfoy? kau—kau Draco Malfoy?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia hanya terkekeh geli, "Memangnya ada berapa orang lagi yang bernama Draco Malfoy? Kurasa namaku cukup jarang."

Aku hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. lalu ia bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Ia terlihat diam sejenak, seolah berpikir tentang sesuatu. Ia hanya menatapku dalam diam. Aku menatap bingung ke arahnya. "ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya menggeleng. Kami diam beberapa saat. Lalu aku berkata, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ia pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Tentu."

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu bertanya dengan ragu, "Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dari bagaimana kau menatapku kemarin di aula—kau terlihat seperti mengetahui... sesuatu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Bahkan kita baru saja berkenalan, bukan?"

"Err—ya, kurasa. aku hanya ingin tahu—yah lupakan saja," jawabku gugup.

Dan setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Oh lihat, ini memalukan. Aku jadi merasa seperti terlalu berlebihan menanggapi tatapannya kemarin. Kenapa aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan? Mengapa aku bisa bertanya secara gamblang seperti itu? Oh, Merlin. memalukan.

"Baiklah, a—aku akan kembali ke Asrama," ujarku.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, hati-hati. Ini sudah malam."

Aku pun memberikan senyuman terakhir padanya dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan seorang Draco Malfoy di belakangku tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Aku melewati lorong lantai tiga dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Membenarkan posisi tasku yang hampir terjatuh dan semakin mempererat pelukanku pada buku-buku yang kubawa. Dalam hati aku mengutuk guru ramuanku.

Merlin, bagaimana bisa Snape memberikan essay sepanjang satu meter tentang Ramuan Penawar Racun tadi sore dan harus dikumpulkan besok? Sebenarnya kalau hanya sepanjang satu meter aku masih bisa mengerjakannya lebih cepat, tapi aku merasa kurang lengkap. Dan lihat lah sekarang. Jam sepuluh tepat.

Jam malam sudah mulai dari satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan Perpustakaan sangat sepi tadi. Oh Merlin, semoga aku tidak bertemu prefek.

Aku mengeratkan jubahku dengan tangan kiri-ku. Aku tidak menyangka akan sedingin ini malam ini. Dan bodohnya aku hanya menggunakan _t-shirt _dan celana panjang kain—dan jubah. Kurasa jubah yang kukenakan tak banyak membantu.

Aku melewati lorong terakhir dan hendak berbelok ke koridor, dan tiba-tiba, seseorang memblokir jalanku dari arah yang berlawanan. Bahkan kami hampir bertabrakan. Aku pun memekik kaget melangkahkan kaki-ku ke belakang secara reflek. orang di depanku juga kelihatannya sama kagetnya denganku.

Oh, astaga... lagi?

"_Hell_, Granger. Haruskah kita selalu bertemu ditempat yang sama, dan dengan cara yang hampir sama?" kata Malfoy sambil menghela napasnya.

Merlin, mengapa dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa aku temui disini, mengapa harus Draco Malfoy? Godric, aku sebenarnya masih malu jika mengingat pertanyaan bodohku lusa kemarin...

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Kau gila, Malfoy! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan! Untuk apa kau masih berkeliaran disini?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa bukan urusanmu, Granger," jawabnya sambil mendengus.

"_Well_—jika kau ingin ke perpustakaan, kurasa kau terlambat. Perpustakaan tutup jam sepuluh."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil mendengus kesal. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku lagi saat mendengar ia mengumpat pelan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak begitu mengerti aturan di sini ya?"

"Aku kan hanya tamu. aku takkan tinggal selamanya di sini," jawabnya tak peduli sambil memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku celana-nya. Aku hanya balas mendengus jengkel.

Sejenak kami diam, tak ada yang berbicara. lalu Malfoy berkata, "Gra—Granger. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, memandangnya penuh tanya, "Apa?"

Ia terdiam sejenak memandang buku yang ia genggam dengan satu tangan, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Granger. Apakah kau—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tanpa kusadari seseorang tengah berjalan menghampiriku dari belakang, "_Well, well_. Mudblood-Granger. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? 30 poin dari Gryffindor karena berkeliaran saat jam malam."

Merlin.

Bisakah manusia satu ini datang saat—setidaknya saat Malfoy selesai memberikan pertanyaanya?

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku menghadapi seseorang di belakangku tadi. Terence Higgs. Prefek Slytherin. "Higgs. Aku baru saja ingin kembali ke asramaku._ Okay_?" sahutku ketus.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti, meninggalkan jarak sekitar lima langkah dariku. Ia pun sedikit tersentak saat melihat ke arah Malfoy yang berdiri di depanku, tetapi ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, "_Well_, Mudblood. Tak usah terburu-buru seperti itu. Setidaknya aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa memotong poin dari para _Gryffindorks._" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku pun mencoba menghiraukan hinaannya dan bermaksud berjalan kembali ke asrama. tapi sebelum itu, aku kembali menghadap ke Malfoy—yang sekarang tengah terpaku melihatku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku mulai cemas. Ada apasih?

"Malfoy?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau tak apa, Malfoy? Hey?" tanyaku sambil mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Ia masih tak bergeming.

"Yang ia katakan itu benar?" tanya nya dingin.

Aku—yang kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya yang drastis—mulai sedikit panik. "A—apa?"

ia tetap tak bergeming. Tatapannya bukan lagi intens atau tajam. Tatapan nya _dingin_. _Menusuk_.

Aku mulai panik karena tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud, "Apasih maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil memegang lengannya reflek.

Dengan cepat ia menepis tanganku dengan kasar, membuatku berjengit ngeri ditempat. Apasih yang membuatnya mengerikan begini?

"Jangan sentuh aku,_ Mudblood,_" katanya dingin.

Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah terpaku di tempat tanpa berkata apa-apa. meninggalkanku yang masih diam di sini—masih kaget dengan perkataannya barusan. sontak aku pun memanggilnya, "Hey! Tunggu!"

Ia pun menghiraukanku, dan tetap berjalan meninggalkanku. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Meninggalkan ku bersama Higgs.

Aku masih kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya yang sedrastis itu. Se-anti itukah ia dengan Mudblood?

Aku pikir ia orang baik. Mengingat awal kami bertemu kemarin dia bersikap baik. Yah, walaupun ia agak menjengkelkan. Tapi aku tau dia baik. Atau mungkin... aku salah?

Dan Higgs datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. _Great._

Tapi kurasa aku tak perlu terlalu menyalahkan Higgs, kan? Bukannya mereka—para Malfoy memang sangat rasis?

Aku merasa... sedih.

Sedih? Tunggu... bukannya aku harusnya marah atau tersinggung?

Aku memijat pelipisku dengan frustasi, lalu menghela nafas. "Opera sabun gratis, hm? Tadi itu Draco Malfoy kan?" tanya Higgs sinis.

"_its none of your business_, Higgs." Aku menjawab tak kalah sinis.

Ia pun mendecih sinis, "Mana mungkin seorang Malfoy mau berteman dengan mu? Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, _filthy Mudblood," _ejek Higgs sambil menyeringai.

Aku hanya mendelik tajam padanya sebelum meninggalkannya di lorong. Aku bergegas kembali ke asrama secepat mungkin. Melewati lorong dan koridor dengan setengah berlari, menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Yang penting sampai di asrama dengan cepat.

Saat perjalanan menuju asrama, aku kembali mengingat-ingat semua percakapan tadi, yang berujung pada rasa kecewa. ya, kecewa. kecewa karena dengan mudahnya Malfoy pergi begitu saja tadi.

Pergi begitu saja setelah tahu kalau aku Darah Lumpur.

Begitu aku sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengucapkan kata sandi dan menghabur ke Ruang Rekreasi yang sudah sepi.

Seketika hawa hangat merambati tubuhku saat aku memasuki Ruang Rekreasi. Aku pun langsung menghabur ke sofa di depan perapian.

Aku menaruh buku dan tasku di meja dan menghempaskan diriku ke sofa. Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal, akibat berlari-lari kecil dari lantai tiga menuju kemari. Aku pun menghela nafas.

"Aku tebak kau barusan dari perpustakaan, hm?"

Suara di sebelahku berhasil membuatku hampir melompat karena kaget. tidak—aku tidak lompat—hanya terlonjak. Sontak aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara.

"Harry! Kau mau membuatku mati karena jantungan? Berhenti bertingkah seperti hantu!" semburku marah.

Harry hanya menyengir tak bersalah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Dari sebelum kau datang, aku sudah duduk di sini, Mione. Kau lah yang mengaggetkan ku. Menghancurkan waktu tenang dan damai ku dengan datang ke asrama sambil bernafas tersengal-sengal seperti habis dikejar Troll."

Aku hanya menghiraukannya, lalu menyenderkan kepalaku ke sandaran sofa lagi, mencoba rileks.

Kami terdiam lama. Harry terlihat sengaja tak berbicara, seolah memberikanku waktu untuk santai sejenak.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau kembali dengan napas tersengal seperti itu? Kau habis berlari?" tanya Harry memecahkan keheningan.

"Mungkin," jawabku pendek.

"Mungkin?" tanya Harry sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, _come on_, Harry. Jangan sekarang. Aku lelah. Ingin tidur." Aku pun kembali menegakkan badanku bermaksud ingin berdiri, tetapi Harry menahan lenganku.

"Jawab dulu, Mione_. Please_?" pinta Harry.

Aku hanya menghela napas, "Aku baru dari Perpustakaan seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dan aku bertemu dengan Terence Higgs si prefek Slytherin dan dia memotong poin dari Gryffindor. Maafkan aku—tapi bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Aku ingin tidur."

Aku menjawab sekenanya tanpa memberitahukan pertemuanku dengan Draco Malfoy. Kurasa Harry tak perlu mengetahui hal itu kan?

"Tunggu—tapi kau tak perlu berlari kesini hanya karena itu kan?" tanyanya ingin tau.

Kalau boleh jujur, alasanku setengah berlari tadi itu karena... Malfoy. aku terlalu muak berlama-lama disana—apalagi karena kehadiran Higgs, merasa kecewa dan tak ingin orang lain melihatnya. bukan _dia_. bukan juga Higgs yang tadi berada disana. bukan Harry. dan juga bukan orang lain. aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri.

Aku kembali menghela napas sambil menatap mata hijau cemerlangnya, "_Please_, Harry. Kurasa ini tak begitu penting untuk dibahas. Maafkan aku—tapi aku benar-benar lelah, ingin tidur. _Okay,_ Harry?" ujarku lelah.

Ia menatapku sebentar lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku lalu meraih tas dan buku-bukuku di meja sebelah sofa.

"Kau tau, Mione? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku," kata Harry.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya, "Terimakasih Harry. Kau seharusnya cepat tidur. selamat malam."

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. selamat malam, Mione." Kata Harry balas tersenyum.

Aku pun langsung menaiki tangga ke kamar anak perempuan. Memasuki kamarku dengan pelan—agar tak membangunkan yang lain. Akupun menaruh tas dan buku-bukuku ke dalam koper, mengganti pakaian, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur dengan nyaman.

Aku pun menyelimuti diriku lalu memejamkan mata. Sambil melepas lelah seharian.

Kejadian-kejadian barusan kembali melintas di pikiranku. Bagaimana aku bertemu seorang Draco Malfoy—yang kemarin menatapku tajam di Aula Besar, lalu tak sengaja menabrakku dan berkenalan dengannya lusa kemarin, bertemu dengannya lagi barusan, lalu dia pergi dengan memberikan _kata-kata manis_ terakhir.

Aku sebenarnya sedih mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya tadi. Rasanya sedih kan ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang, awalnya kau kira orang itu baik, dan baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ia malah menghinamu?

Tidak. Tidak. Seharusnya aku marah kan? Aku tak boleh membiarkan diriku diintimidasi seenaknya oleh orang lain yang belum mengenalku dengan baik, kan?

Tiba-tiba perkataan Terence Higgs terngiang di kepalaku.

_ "Mana mungkin seorang Malfoy mau berteman dengan mu? Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, filthy Mudblood,"_

Iya. Mana mau seorang Malfoy yang notabene-nya keluarga berdarah murni yang rasis, mau berteman denganku yang notabenenya hanya seorang Darah Lumpur?

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia bersekolah di Durmstrang, yang notabene-nya sekolah yang hanya mengakui penyihir berdarah murni.

_ Hell_, aku benci perbedaan status darah.

Aku mendengus tak perduli. Aku benar-benar harus melupakan hal ini besok pagi.

Orang aneh dan menyebalkan, Draco Malfoy itu.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Oh, Merlin. aku baru ingat kalau tadi Malfoy ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Dan Terence Higgs datang. Uh, _Hell. _Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk orang itu dua kali. Pertama karena memotong poin dari Gryffindor, kedua, karena memotong pembicaraan orang.

Kenapa seorang Draco Malfoy selalu membuatku penasaran dari kemarin?

Dan aku kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan-nya yang terpotong oleh Terence Higgs.

_"Granger. Apakah kau—"_

Apakah aku apa?

* * *

Pagi yang tenang.

Ya, disini lah aku. Duduk sendirian di bawah pohon _Beech, _di tepian Danau Hitam, memakan biskuit favorit dan membaca buku. betapa rindunya aku pada tempat ini. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak ke sini.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke batang pohon di belakangku. Aku menghela napas seraya menutup buku di pangkuanku. Mengambil sebuah biskuit dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Mempermainkan rambut semakku menjadi berantakan—yang memang awalnya sudah berantakan. Aku pun menyelipkan rambut di sisi wajahku ke belakang telinga. Uh, aku menyesal tidak mengikatnya dahulu sebelum ke sini.

Sejenak aku diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya memejamkan mata, menghirup udara sejuk sebanyak-banyaknya, mendengarkan suara-suara hewan di sekitarku, membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutku kembali. Meresapi segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarku.

Semuanya terasa... tenang.

Angin musim gugur kembali menerpaku. Kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. ranting-ranting pohon di atasku bergerak liar karena terpaan angin. Bahkan rumput-rumput liar di sekitarku ikut menari menyambut datangnya angin. Aku mengeratkan syal dan jubahku.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Semuanya masih sama. Danau Hitam, pegunungan, Hutan terlarang. oh—kecuali satu.

Bahkan aku baru menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihat kapal yang cukup besar terparkir di depan Danau tak jauh dariku? Aku dapat melihat bendera besar berlogo Durmstrang berkibar disana.

Durmstrang... aku jadi ingat pada Draco Malfoy.

Aku pun mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan mengambil biskuit lagi lalu memakannya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. ia seorang laki-laki, terlihat dari potongan rambut _Buzzcut_ nya dan badannya yang tegap. ia sepertinya sedang _jogging_. Dan aku bisa menebak orang itu bukanlah murid Hogwarts, mengingat selama aku ke sini, aku tak pernah melihat murid Hogwarts yang rela bangun pagi hanya untuk _jogging._

Aku tak mengenal siapa orang itu. Aku tak bisa melihat mukanya dengan jelas. Tetapi, ketika orang itu semakin mendekat, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Viktor Krum.

Aku jamin kalau Ron berada di sebelahku sekarang, mungkin ia sudah berlari ke arahnya dan meminta tanda tangan eksklusif darinya. Memang terdengar seperti murid-murid perempuan centil yang hobinya menguntit cowok-cowok tampan, tapi kalau memang Ron disini, pasti yang dia akan begitu.

Tapi tidak untukku.

Aku bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari Viktor Krum. Belum sempat aku menoleh, aku melihatnya melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

_Merlin_, Viktor Krum melambaikan tangannya ke arahku!

Tetapi aku tak merespon apapun. Aku bahkan mengambil biskuit di sebelahku dengan kikuk dan memakannya perlahan. Bahkan sekarang aku melemparkan pandanganku ke danau didepan ku. _Merlin_, bisa saja kan Viktor Krum itu melambaikan tangannya bukan ke arahku, melainkan ke seseorang yang mungkin sedang berada di sekitarku?

Tapi aku ragu. Mengingat aku _selalu_ sendirian saat datang kesini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depanku. Sontak aku menangadahkan kepalaku dan melihat siapa yang tengah menghampiriku.

_ Merlin,_ Viktor Krum menghampiriku.

Apakah aku bermimpi?

Tidak, aku berpikir seperti itu bukan karena terlalu senang—bukan. Hanya... kaget.

"Hei, aku melambai ke arahmu tadi, kau tidak melihatku?" tanyanya dengan logat Rusia yang sangat kental.

Aku pun langsung berdiri saat ia tengah berada tepat di depanku, "Ah—eh—iya? Aku pikir kau melambai kepada—orang lain?"jawabku gugup.

Ia yang menyadari kegugupanku, langsung terkekeh, "Kau pikir kau merasa ada orang lain di belakangmu?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Um, _well_—kalau memang iya, itu hal yang menyeramkan mengingat aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya sama sekali."

Ia pun terkekeh dan aku hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Aku bingung harus merespon apa. Sejenak tak ada yang bicara, membuat suasana jadi sangat canggung.

"Um, jadi siapa namamu?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dan namamu?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya, mengingat lelaki di depanku ini adalah Seeker Bulgaria yang terkenal. Merlin, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Ia hanya tersenyum ramah seraya menjawab, "Viktor. Namaku Viktor Krum. Kau bisa memanggilku Viktor."

Aku balas tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Viktor."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Kau tau? Namamu terlalu sulit."

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kau tak bisa mengejanya?"

"Biar aku coba. Her-mi-ow-ninny?" tanya Viktor. Memang sih terdengar dari intonasinya kalau dia sedikit—bukan sedikit—sangat susah mengeja namaku.

Aku tertawa mendengar Viktor mengeja namaku dengan logat Rusianya yang kental. Segitu sulitnya kah namaku di mulut orang Rusia?

"Hermione," Koreksiku.

"Her-mi-ow-nie?" tanyanya.

"coba ini, Her-my-own-knee," kataku sambil mendengus geli.

"Hermy-own-ninny?"

"Her-my-own-knee."

"Her-my-own-knee?"

Aku terkekeh lagi, "Nah itu kau bisa."

Ia hanya tersenyum gugup. Dan jujur, tampangnya sangat lucu ketika dia tersenyum gugup begitu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menutupi senyumku.

Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tak apa, tadi tampangmu lucu," jawabku jujur. Ia hanya terkekeh dan terlihat semburat merah kecil di wajahnya.

Aku salah lihat kan? Bilang kalau aku salah.

Ia terlihat membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terinterupsi oleh panggilan seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Viktor_, Hell_, bukan kah aku bilang untuk menunggu sebentar? Dan kau berbicara dengan sia—oh—" perkataan orang itu terhenti ketika menatapku.

Merlin_, please_, untuk kali ini saja bilang bahwa aku benar-benar salah lihat.

Wajahnya yang awalnya santai menjadi menegang saat menatapku. Dan sekarang berubah menjadi _dingin. _Seperti tatapan terakhirnya kemarin.

Aku hanya balas menatapnya tajam, tak berkata apa-apa. bagaimanapun, aku takkan membiarkan diriku terintimidasi dengan tatapannya kan? Dia pikir dia siapa?

_Well_, dia seorang Malfoy.

Viktor yang kelihatannya menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang terjadi sejak kehadiran Malfoy, langsung angkat bicara sambil memandang kami berdua secara bergantian, "_Well_, kelihatannya kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?"

Malfoy pun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke Viktor, mencoba mengacuhkanku. "Itu tak penting. Ayo Viktor, aku ingin segera kembali ke kapal setelah _jogging_."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyapa Hermy-own-ninny dahulu, Draco? setidaknya—"

"Ayolah, Viktor. Atau aku kembali ke kapal sekarang."

Viktor hanya bergumam mengiyakan sambil menghela nafas, lalu menoleh ke arahku, "Aku harus pergi. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu?"

"Mungkin," balasku.

"Oke, sampai ketemu nanti, Hermy-own-ninny," katanya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa, Viktor."

Aku menoleh kearah Malfoy dan mendapati ia tengah mantapku. Tatapan itu _lagi_. tatapan yang tak bisa ditafsirkan. _Unreadable._

Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran merayapi pikiranku. Ya rasa penasaran. Mengapa Malfoy berubah sikap sedrastis itu kemarin? Mengapa ia tak ingin berteman denganku? hanya karena perihal status darah kah?

Jelas.

Dan aku masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan-nya yang terpotong kemarin. Sangat penasaran.

_ "Granger. Apakah kau—"_

Apakah aku apa, Malfoy?

Ia dan Viktor mulai berjalan menjauhiku.

"Malfoy!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh—dengan pandangan kaget. Oh—jangan kan dia, aku bahkan kaget dengan diriku sendiri.

"Apa?" jawabnya kaku sambil mengubah ekspresi dinginnya. Kurasa ia sangat lihai bergonta-ganti ekspresi dengan cepat.

"Um—bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia balas mendengus, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarku dengan jelas kalau aku ingin langsung kembali ke kapal setelah ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku dengan gugup, "Hanya sebentar, apakah kau keberatan?"

"Sangat," jawabnya singkat.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan sedikit terkejut dengan satu kata yang meluncur dari mulutku setelahnya, _"Please?"_

Apakah aku salah mendengar perkataanku sendiri?

Aku memohon padanya, demi Godric! Aku benar-benar terdengar... _pathetic._

Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Ingatkan aku ini adalah untuk yang pertama dan terakhir.

Ia menatapku sejenak, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan. Ia menoleh ke Viktor—seolah meminta bantuan. Tapi selanjutnya Viktor berkata, "Tak apa. kau bisa menyusulku nanti." Ia menepuk pundak Malfoy sekali, melambaikan tangannya padaku, lalu melanjutkan _jogging_nya.

Entahlah, aku bingung antara harus berterimakasih atau tidak ke Viktor.

Aku menatap punggung Viktor yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, lalu menatap Malfoy.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Um—_well_. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku lagi dengan gugup, "Err—"

"Ayolah bicara yang cepat."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Aku baru mau bicara saat kau menginterupsiku."

"Kau menghabiskan waktuku."

"Mengapa sikapmu berubah drastis kemarin?"

Satu pertanyaan yang mengalir dari mulutku berhasil membungkamnya. Ia menatapku sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau seraya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana _training_nya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kurasa."

"Jelas itu urusanku!" jawabku frustasi.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca andalannya, "Bukan kah jelas?"

Aku mengangkat satu alisku, "Apanya?"

"Sudah jelas kalau aku tak mau berteman denganmu."

Satu perkataan itu berhasil menohokku. Giliranku yang bungkam sekarang. Aku bahkan tak merespon perkataannya. _Tak bisa_ lebih tepatnya. Ia masih menatapku, lalu mendengus tak sabar.

"Jadi kau menghabiskan waktu ku dengan ini? Aku pergi sekarang." Ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku menatap miris ke arahnya.

"Karena status darah, kau tak ingin berteman denganku? Karena aku hanya seorang Mudblood?" tanyaku.

Ia pun sontak berhenti di tempatnya. Hanya diam, tak menjawab apapun. Menoleh pun tidak. Pertanyaanku barusan membuatnya benar-benar bungkam. Bahkan diriku pun dibuat bungkam dengan pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkatnya barusan berhasil menohok hatiku lebih dalam dari pernyataannya yang sebelumnya. Aku sudah menebak, pasti ia akan berkata iya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menutupi rasa... kecewaku.

Sedih rasanya mengetahui jika seseorang tak ingin berteman denganmu hanya karena... kau seorang Mudblood.

Lain cerita dengan sikap anak-anak Slytherin yang memang sudah menghina status darahku dari awal. Toh, aku tak mengindahkan perkataan mereka. Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan perkataan mereka. meskipun awalnya sulit, tapi aku telah terbiasa.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena aku memang ingin berteman dengannya saat pertama kali aku menatap manik abu-abu indahnya. aku ingin tahu tentangnya. ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia pun beranjak lagi dari tempatnya. Tapi ada satu hal penting yang belum kutanyakan. Satu hal yang masih membuatku penasaran...

"Satu lagi, Malfoy. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pertanyaanmu yang sempat menggantung kemarin."

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar membeku di tempatnya. pertanyaanku barusan berhasil membekukannya lebih dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Bahkan terlihat ia agak berjengit di tempatnya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak menoleh. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dan berdiri membeku disana.

"jawab aku, Malfoy."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "lupakan saja. Anggap aku tak pernah bertanya. Aku pikir aku salah orang, maaf."

Dan kali ini ia beranjak lagi dari tempatnya, dan pergi. Meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya di pikiran ku—entah untuk yang keberapa kali. dua? tiga?

Kali ini aku tidak memanggilnya lagi. tidak. Aku membiarkannya pergi.

Rasa kecewaku kali ini terkalah kan dengan rasa bingung dan penasaran yang luar biasa. Apa maksudnya? Salah orang?

Orang ini benar-benar berbakat membuatku penasaran. bahkan hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari.

Rasa kecewa, penasaran, bingung, dan beberapa emosi yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan tercampur aduk di pikiranku. Rasa kecewa karena ia tak ingin berteman denganku. Hanya karena status darah? Ia benar-benar berhasil menohok hatiku. Sangat berhasil.

Toh, kalau memang dia tidak ingin berteman denganku, mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk berteman denganku, kan?

Dan juga rasa penasaran luar biasa karena selalu bertingkah tak wajar—ya, aku menyebutnya tak wajar. Mengatakan sesuatu secara tidak komplit, seolah hanya memberikan tiga potong _puzzle_ dan tak memberikan sisanya.

Yang kulihat, ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Entah apa itu, aku mencoba tak peduli.

Dan ia benar-benar meninggalkanku, tak lagi menoleh ataupun mengucapkan sepatah kata. Meninggalkanku dengan perasaan-perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatiku. aku hanya menatap punggungnya dari jauh.

**TBC**

* * *

**oh hai! maaf jika chapter ini tak memuaskan hehehehhe, dan aku lupa ngomong, kalo di fict ini ceritanya Durmstrang itu sekolah khusus cowok, sedangkan Beauxbatons itu sekolah khusus cewek. aku ngikutin yang difilm biar gampang aja ._.v **

**maaf jika ff ini banyak kurangnya yahh._. aku hanya orang yang memang benar2 krisis percaya diri.**

**oh iya ini balasan review:**

**herianiyulia: halooo! hehehhe makasih banyak ya reviewnya! tetep review:D**

**senjadistria: haii! iya ini settingan nya tahun ke empat, aku bayangin draco jadi anak Durmstrang juga langsung melting lho-_-v makasih banyak! tetep review yachhh:D**

**BlueDiamond13: haloooo!makasih banyak reviewnya! makasih udah diingetin ya! ;) tetep review ya!**

**Dramionequen: haloo dan terimakasih :D pastinya itu draco hihihi ;)**

**caca: ini udh next hihihi maaf kalo banyak yg kurang2 ya hihi :D**

**Selena Hallucigenia: AKU MASIH NEWBIE. BUKTINYA INI FF PERTAMA. AKU DAH NGAKU YA. HIHI. :3**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: salam kenal juga Ms. loony '-'/ ahh makasih banyakkkkk reviewnya! ini disini aku udh nyoba ngerubah ya .-. semoga gada salah2 gitu lagi maklum masi baru-,- tetep review ya :D**

**okay thankiss untuk kalian semua! tetep review ya :3**

**Octans. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Malam _Halloween_.

Semua murid Hogwarts—termasuk murid dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang juga—berkumpul bersama seperti biasa di Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Akhir-akhir ini, murid-murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang kelihatannya berhasil membaur dengan lingkungan sekitar—yah tak sepenuhnya membaur sih, mengingat seluruh murid Durmstrang selalu duduk di meja Slytherin. Apakah itu termasuk kategori berbaur? Kurasa tidak.

Suasana malam ini berbeda dari malam biasanya. Bukan. Bukan karena malam ini adalah malam Halloween. karena, pengumuman peserta Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan setelah makan malam. Ya, setelah ini.

Terlihat gurat wajah tegang dan khawatir dari beberapa murid yang mencantumkan namanya ke Piala Api beberapa hari yang lalu. Semuanya murid tahun ketujuh—yah tidak semua sih, ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di tahun keenam. Merlin, untung aku masih di tahun keempat, sehingga aku tak perlu berpartisipasi.

Bukan karena aku takut, bukan. Hanya saja... aku sedang tak ingin melibatkan diri pada hal yang membahayakan.

Tunggu—bukan karena aku bilang 'sedang tak ingin', itu berarti aku suka melibatkan diri pada hal yang membahayakan, bukan. _Justru_ hal yang membahayakan itu yang kelihatannya selalu ingin melibatkan aku, Harry, dan Ron. Lagipula, siapa sih yang ingin dirundungi masalah?

Kebanyakan murid sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Menghabiskan sisa waktu makan malam dengan bersenda gurau dengan teman masing-masing. Bahkan terlihat beberapa anak-anak Hogwarts yang mengobrol dengan murid-murid dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang.

"Hei, kau bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat dari Hogwarts?" tanya Ron disebelahku—seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Entahlah, mungkin Angelina Jhonson?" usul Harry.

"Yah, bisa jadi. Angelina kan cukup pintar," sahutku.

"Yah semoga ia yang terpilih, agar bisa membanggakan Gryffindor," ujar Ron.

"Bagaimana dengan Cedric Diggory? Setahuku dia juga brillian," kataku.

"Cedric Diggory itu? Kapten Tim Quidditch Hufflepuff?" tanya Ron dengan nada mengejek.

Aku mendelikkan mataku tajam ke arah Ron, "Jangan berkata tentangnya dengan nada mengejek begitu Ron. Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia,"—Ron mendengus mendengar perkataanku barusan—"Lagipula aku setuju saja jika dia yang terpilih jadi kandidat Hogwarts."

"Kukira Ron masih jengkel karena kekalahan Gryffindor dengan Hufflepuff ditahun ketiga yang lalu?" sahut Harry sambil terkekeh, yang dijawab dengusan yang lebih keras oleh Ron.

"Oh ayolah. Bahkan Fred dan George kesal dengan Diggory."

"Kau berlebihan, Ron. Setahuku mereka berdua hanya terbawa emosi sesaat. Aku bahkan melihat Diggory menyapa Fred dan George tadi siang di koridor. Lagipula yang seharusnya kesal kan Harry, bukan kau," cercaku.

"Lagipula, yang kudengar Cedric Diggory memang brillian," sahut Harry yang dijawab anggukan olehku.

"Dia benar-benar Hufflepuff sejati, setahuku. Pekerja keras, baik hati, jujur, dan aku sering mendengar anak-anak perempuan membicarakan ketampanannya..." kataku.

"Hermione Granger mulai bergosip, eh?" goda Harry.

Aku memukul lengannya kencang, yang dijawab ringisan olehnya. "Hei, hei! Aku bercanda, Mione." Harry hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosa andalannya.

Belum sempat aku membalas, Ron memotongku, "Hei, bagaimana dengan Beauxbatons?" tanyanya antusias.

"Fleur Delacour, kalau kutebak," sahut Harry enteng. "Tapi hanya perkiraan. Tapi bisa saja sih yang terpilih temannya Fleur Delacour yang biasanya berjalan bersama dengannya itu. Kelihatannya ia penyihir brillian."

"Kurasa gadis yang sering berjalan bersamanya bukan murid tahun ketujuh, mungkin ia seumuran dengan kita, atau dibawah kita satu tahun," timpalku.

Harry menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

aku memutar bola mata ku, "Siapapun bisa tahu setelah melihat badannya yang kecil itu, Harry. Maksudku—oh lihat lah dari tampangnya yang masih sangat muda itu. Sepertinya ia murid kedua yang hadir dari Beauxbatons yang masih berumur di bawah tujuh belas tahun, setelah adiknya Delacour," Harry pun mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar.

"Fleur Delacour ya... bisa saja sih..." celetuk Ron tiba-tiba. Eurgh melihat Ron benar-benar tergila-gila dengan kecantikkan si Fleur-Veela-Delacour benar-benar membuatku muak. Bukan, cemburu, bukan. Hanya menggelikan.

Maksudku, lihat saja seberapa arogannya dia. Laki-laki hanya melihat dari kecantikan Veela-nya saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Durmstrang?" tanya Harry.

Oh, _come on_. Jangan membicarakan Durmstrang.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sengaja tidak melaksanakan _ritual_ pagi ku—bangun pagi-pagi dan duduk di bawah pohon di tepian Danau Hitam sambil membaca buku. Hanya untuk menghindari _orang itu._ Karena sebelum aku pergi kesana keesokan harinya setelah pembicaraan terakhir kami kemarin yang menyisakan tanda tanya dan kekecewaan, aku melihatnya _jogging_ bersama Viktor dan beberapa murid Durmstrang lainnya.

Meskipun kesal _ritual_ pagiku jadi terganggu, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya ataupun bertatapan muka _lagi_ dengannya.

Bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengannya di koridor, aku selalu mempercepat langkahku. Menganggapnya sebagai pajangan koridor berjalan. Aku selalu mengambil rute lain jika kembali dari perpustakaan. Dan ketika secara tak sengaja matanya menatap mataku di Aula Besar, dengan cepat aku membuang muka. Intinya, _aku menghindar darinya._

Lagipula, ia sama sekali terlihat tak terganggu dengan itu. Bahkan ia terlihat santai-santai saja, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Seolah ia tak pernah berbicara padaku.

Belum lagi pertanyaan nya yang menggantung itu. Dan jawaban aneh itu. Salah orang? Salah orang apanya? Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan-ku. Dan hal yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan ini menyita pikiranku. Urgh, Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan essay _Arithmancy _sepanjang sepuluh meter ketimbang memikirkan hal yang sangat _pointless_ ini.

Dan setiap saat aku mengingat-ingat rasa kecewaku karena dia tidak ingin berteman denganku, selalu ada satu pertanyaan yang terngiang dikepalaku.

Kenapa aku peduli?

Ya, _kenapa aku peduli?_

Merlin, dia Malfoy dan kau tahu seberapa rasisnya mereka, Hermione Granger!

Urgh, Merlin. kenapa hal yang tak penting ini menjadi sangat menjengkelkan?

"Aku tak bisa menilai. Orang-orang Durmstrang kelihatannya sangat tak terduga," kata Ron sok berargumen—membuyarkan lamunanku untuk kedua kalinya. "Bagaimana Viktor Krum? _Bloody Hell_... dia sangat hebat! Iya kan?"

"Entahlah Ron. Tapi mengingat ia terlihat dianak emas-kan oleh Igor Karkaroff, bisa saja."

"Belum tentu," potongku. "Piala Api tidak menilai seperti itu. Piala Api menilai secara adil, sesuai kemampuan penyihir yang memang layak dijadikan kandidat."

"Iya sih... bagaimana dengan Draco Malfoy? Kurasa ia satu-satunya yang tidak mendaftarkan diri di antara murid Durmstrang lainnya, tapi yang kudengar dia jenius," tukas Harry.

_Oh please jangan bicarakan orang itu._

"Setahuku Malfoy itu berada di tahun yang sama seperti kita. Tapi entahlah, mungkin karena ia termasuk murid berprestasi, sehingga ia juga ikut dikirim kesini? Aku kaget melihat seorang Malfoy datang kesini dari pihak Durmstrang," sambung Ron.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Ma—maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Semua orang tau. Bahkan ayahnya, si Lucius Malfoy adalah Slytherin. Semua keluarganya Slytherin. Aku kira akan bertemu dengannya di Hogwarts saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Tapi Merlin mendengar doaku sepertinya," jawab Ron.

Harry pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ron, sedangkan aku hanya diam tidak merespon apa-apa_. Tak bisa_ merespon apa-apa, tepatnya.

"Oh sepertinya sudah saatnya..." ujar Ron pelan seraya menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan aula. Aku pun juga iku menghadap Dumbledore yang tengah berdiri disebelah Piala Api.

"_Attention please,"_—seluruh penghuni Aula Besar pun mulai diam dan menaruh perhatin mereka ke Dumbledore—"Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, bahwa pada malam ini, Piala Api akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard. Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, bahwa setiap kandidat yang terpilih, akan melaksanakan tiga tugas yang sangat sulit. Setiap tugas memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi.

Diperlukan ketangkasan, kerja keras, kecerdasan, dan kepercayadirian yang tinggi. Piala Api tentunya telah menyeleksi siapa saja yang mampu menempuh turnamen ini. Dan perlu aku ingatkan lagi. Orang yang telah terpilih tidak dapat mengundurkan diri. Dan sekalinya kau terpilih, kau akan sendirian," jelas Dumbledore.

"Dan selanjutnya, kita akan melihat siapa saja kandidat peserta Turnamen Triwizard," kata Dumbledore melanjutkan. Piala Api yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Dumbledore, yang awalnya apinya berwarna biru, berubah menjadi merah. Lalu seketika terlihat sobekan perkamen kecil yang masih berasap keluar dari api merah tadi—yang langsung ditangkap oleh Dumbledore.

"Untuk peserta dari Durmstrang... Viktor Krum!" kata Dumbledore. Sontak semua murid bertepuk tangan, terlebih dari pihak Durmstrang.

Aku pun ikut bertepuk tangan, dan melihat ke arah Viktor. Kulihat dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menjabati teman-temannya yang memberikan selamat—termasuk Malfoy. Viktor pun maju untuk berjabat tangan dengan Dumbledore. Ia menggerling ke arahku lalu tersenyum—yang kujawab dengan senyuman pula. Ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan di sebelah meja makan guru.

"_Bloody hell_... kepada siapa Viktor Krum tersenyum tadi?" tanya Ron tak percaya.

Aku hanya menatap Piala Api yang sekarang mengobarkan api berwarna biru lagi—berpura-pura tak mendengar. "Entahlah... mungkin temannya? Atau seorang gadis?" timpal Harry.

"Gadis beruntung, kurasa..." gumam Ron sambil mendengus.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Ron..." kata Harry sambil terkekeh, yang dijawab delikan tajam dari Ron. Aku tetap berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Dumbledore berjalan mendekati piala api lagi, dan sekejap Apinya berubah warna menjadi merah lagi, dan mengeluarkan sobekan perkamen kedua berwarna biru muda yang masih berasap. "Peserta kedua, dari Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!"

Murid-murid pun kembali bertepuk tangan. Didominasi oleh murid-murid Beauxbatons. Fleur Delacour pun maju ke depan dengan senyum percaya diri yang tinggi, menjabat tangan Dumbledore, lalu pergi menyusul Viktor ke ruangan di sebelah meja guru.

Lalu, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Piala Api mengeluarkan sobekan perkamen kecil lagi. "Dan untuk peserta dari Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!"

Semua murid Hogwarts bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Terlebih lagi murid-murid Hufflepuff, yang tengah bertepuk tangan dengan penuh kebanggaan kepada Cedric Diggory. Terdengar beberapa siulan dari murid-murid lain. Ia pun maju, berjabatan tangan dengan Dumbledore—yang menepuk pundaknya menyemangati—lalu menyusul kedua peserta lainnya.

Semua murid Hufflepuff kelihatannya sangat senang—sekaligus bangga. Merlin, bukankah itu suatu kebanggaan yang sangat besar untuk Asrama Hufflepuff?

"Tebakan kita benar semua, kurasa," kata Harry sambil menyengir.

"Sebenarnya mudah saja, mereka semua hebat-hebat kok," sahutku sambil mengangkat bahuku.

"Benar juga sih, tapi—"

Aku menghiraukan kata-kata Ron barusan, dan memandang bingung ke arah Piala Api—yang kemudian memancarkan api merah lagi.

Semua penghuni Aula Besar juga memandang tak percaya ke Piala Api—yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan sobekan perkamen untuk keempat kalinya. Dumbledore menangkap sobekan perkamen itu dan memandangnya tak percaya.

Terjadi keheningan yang yang menegangkan untuk beberapa lama. Bahkan, tak ada yang mengalihkan kepala dari Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter?"

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya ke arah Dumbledore. Bahkan mataku serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Harry?! Aku salah dengar kan?

"HARRY POTTER!" panggil Dumbledore untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dengan penuh emosi.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke arah Harry—yang masih membelalakan matanya tak percaya seperti yang aku lakukan barusan. Harry tampak pucat. Aku bahkan merasakan ia berjengit di tempatnya barusan.

"Harry, lebih baik kau maju dulu. Baru penjelasan," kataku pada Harry.

Harry hanya mengangguk tak berdaya, seraya berdiri dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan aula. Dumbledore terlihat murka. Aku masih menatap Harry tak percaya. Bahkan _semua_ penghuni Aula menatap Harry tak percaya.

Kemudian Aula Besar mulai bising karena bisikkan-bisikan dari seluruh penghuni Aula Besar. Bahkan para profesor pun masih tampak tak percaya, dan mendiskusikannya bersama dengan profesor di sebelahnya. Aku masih menatap Piala Api yang sekarang tengah mengobarkan api biru.

Bagaimana bisa?

Aturan mainnya selalu tiga peserta kan? Lagi pula, Piala Api kan benda yang benar-benar memiliki sihir yang kuat, tak semudah itu untuk dikelabui. Aku bahkan tak mengindahkan pikiranku tentang kemungkinan Harry yang menaruh namanya di Piala Api.

Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan Harry begitu? Perlu sihir yang kuat juga kalau kau ingin mengelabui Piala Api, dan setahuku, hanya penyihir-penyihir yang menyandang nama hebat, penyihir hitam, atau bahkan mungkin hanya pembuatnya saja yang bisa. Lagipula aku tak percaya jika Harry sampai melakukan hal ini.

Lebih baik aku mencari kemungkinan lain daripada berburuk sangka pada Harry. Hey, aku mengenal Harry sejak aku menginjakkan kaki disini—oh bahkan sebelum. Dan yang kutahu dia adalah penyihir baik. Lagipula apa yang Harry inginkan jika ia terpilih mengikuti Turnamen? 1000 Galleon? Omong kosong! Setahuku Harry bukanlah penyihir yang materialistis.

Sangat amat tidak rasional.

Dan, lihat. hal yang membahayakan tengah melibatkan Harry sekarang.

Kulihat sudah ada beberapa murid yang meninggalkan Aula Besar. Ron bahkan sudah pergi, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kemana Ron? Ah, masa bodoh lah.

Aku berjalan cepat ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Aku harus segera mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Harus.

Lagipula, kenapa Harry? Kenapa jika hal buruk terjadi, kenapa Harry selalu terlibat?

Satu tempat langsung terngiang di kepalaku.

Perpustakaan.

* * *

Aku sudah menggeledah perpustakaan mencari buku yang mungkin dapat disangkut pautkan dengan kejadian barusan. Dan hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang sudah mendekati jam malam. oh, Merlin. Aku terlalu penasaran, bahkan mungkin aku akan susah tidur nanti.

Aku masih meneliti buku yang tengah kubaca. Buku mantra-mantra kuno. Mungkin saja aku dapat menemukan mantra untuk mengelabui sebuah Piala Api. Tapi aku pesimis akan hal ini.

Aku sudah membaca semua sejarah mengenai Turnamen Triwizard dari tahun ke tahun. Bahkan aku meneliti buku tentang penangkal sihir kuno dan buku tentang kejadian-kejadian sihir tak terduga dari masa ke masa. Tapi intinya cuma satu. Nihil.

Dan karena hasil yang negatif ini, aku jadi mulai ragu dengan Harry.

Tidak! Tidak boleh aku berpikiran jahat seperti ini. Harry sahabat terbaikku dan aku tau bagaimana sifatnya. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang malah mengancam jiwanya kan? Lagipula ada mantra batasan umur di sekeliling Piala, jadi Harry tak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Dan lagipula sudah ada korban yang nekat mencoba melewati lingkaran batasan umur dengan Ramuan Penambah Umur—ya, si Kembar Weasley, tentu saja.

Aku membaca buku di hadapanku lagi dengan teliti. Mencoba mencari celah tertentu yang dapat memberikanku petunjuk—sekecil apapun itu. Tapi, aku tak dapat bekonsentrasi. Kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa terjawab sekarang.

Mungkin kah seseorang menyihir Piala Api?

Kalau iya, bagaimana bisa?

Semudah itukah Piala Api dikecohkan?

Aku mempertimbangkan jika seseorang meng-Imperio Piala Api. Tapi aku ragu karena tak menemukan penjelasan apapun jika benda mati—ralat, benda sihir bisa terpengaruh. Lalu satu lagi mantra Confundus. Tapi aku tetap ragu dengan semua perkiraanku.

Aku mengerang frustasi seraya menutup buku di hadapanku dengan keras. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini sih? Kenapa Harry?

Masalah yang melibatkan Harry, bukan Harry yang melibatkan diri dengan masalah. Dimana letak adilnya itu?

Aku mengembalikan buku-buku yang kuambil ke tempat semula. Lalu memeluk satu buku yang akan kupinjam untuk kubaca kembali di kamar, siapa tau aku mendapat petunjuk. Aku pun bangkit dari duduk-ku dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Kepalaku dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tak berujung. Merlin, ini membuatku pusing, padahal bukan aku yang akan menghadapi. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun Harry yang akan menghadapinya dan dia sahabatku. Aku peduli. Sangat peduli.

Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, percuma juga aku mencari tau penyebab dari semua ini. Meskipun aku membaca semua buku sampai rambutku rontok semua. Bagaimana pun Harry harus tetap menghadapi turnamen ini kan?

Merlin... Harry hanya berusia empat belas tahun!

Ini sungguh tak adil.

Aku berjalan keluar Perpustakaan—dan baru menyadari bahwa tinggal aku sendiri disini. Bahkan aku heran, kemana perginya Madam Pince? Oh, tak penting yang penting harus kembali ke asrama sebelum jam malam berlangsung dan seorang prefek akan memotong poin asramaku. Oh, lihatlah. Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh, jam malam sudah berlangsung daritadi.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan aku merasa aku sedikit berlari. Lorong demi lorong kulewati. Aku menaiki undakan menuju lantai empat—dengan masih setengah berlari. Bahkan aku hampir tersandung barusan jika aku tidak segera memegangi pegangan tangga.

Ya, aku melewati jalan memutar seperti biasa. Masih menghindari Malfoy jika saja aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Dan untungnya, Merlin mendengar doaku.

Aku berjalan cepat melalui sebuah koridor kosong. Hanya ditemani suara derik api obor dan suara langkah kaki-ku yang menggema di koridor. Hening. Benar-benar hening. Keheningan yang tak wajar. Tidak seperti biasanya, rasanya _hening menusuk_. Aku bahkan merasa bulu kuduk-ku berdiri.

Semakin lama, semakin kupercepat langkahku. Semakin kupercepat langkahku, semakin aku merasa tak nyaman. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada buku-ku, menenangkan pikiran dari pikiran-pikiran buruk.

Aku ini Gryffindor! Apa yang kutakutkan? Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku lewat sini kan? Bahkan aku sudah bertahun-tahun disini.

_Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda._

Oh, mungkin saja karena otakku yang tengah_ overload,_ aku jadi merasakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ya, ya. Itu masuk akal.

Aku makin mempercepat langkahku—bahkan setengah berlari. Oh tidak jangan panik! Apa sih yang kutakutkan? Aku Gryffindor! Oh,_ Hell_, aku penyihir! Aku punya tongkat sihir! Apa yang kutakutkan?

Aku sampai di perempatan koridor dan bermaksud membelokkan diriku ke kanan. Tetapi aku menangkap sesuatu dari ujung mataku. Sesuatu yang bergerak dari koridor yang berlawanan dengan koridor yang akan kulewati.

Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku dapat melihat siluet hitam sedang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Seketika aku menutup mulutku yang hampir memekik kaget.

Dengan reflek aku mengambil tongkatku dari saku dan memegangnya erat-erat. Sambil mempererat pelukanku pada buku yang kubawa. Perlahan berjalan mundur menuju koridor sebelah kananku sambil tetap mengawasi siluet hitam itu. Aku mengarahkan tongkatku pada makhluk tersebut.

Merlin! siapa itu? Apa itu... Malfoy?

Jenggot Merlin. untuk apa Malfoy naik ke lantai empat?

Kalau bukan Malfoy... siapa itu? Atau.. _makhluk apa itu_? Aku tak begitu bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kurangnya pencahayaan di sini, yang jelas orang itu menggunakan jubah hitam panjang. Bahkan jubah itu sampai terseret-seret di belakang orang itu saking panjangnya. Yang jelas—makhluk itu mengedarkan hawa menakutkan.

Oh, aku ragu kalau dia—makhluk berjubah hitam disana adalah manusia. Aku mendengar suara desisan pelan dari arahnya. Seperti desisan ular.

_Basilisk...?_

Tentu bukan, bodoh. Basilisk telah mati. Dan Basilisk itu besar. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat seberapa besar Basilisk itu. Ataukah... ia adalah _Parselmouth_? Sama seperti Harry?

Kalau pun iya, itu berarti juga bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Ataukah... hantu?

Urgh, jangan mulai lagi.

Aku tetap berjalan mundur, berjalan dengan pelan sekali, sehingga tak menghasilkan suara sama sekali. Aku berkeringat dingin, saking takutnya. Bahkan kaki-ku melemas. Tidak! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini! Aku harus tetap bergerak. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Aku tetap mengawasinya—yang makin lama makin menjauh. Aku tetap mengacungkan tongkatku ke arahnya. Meskipun terlalu gelap di sini, aku tetap menolak menyalakan tongkatku. Aku takut keberadaanku diketahui oleh makhluk itu.

_Well,_ setidaknya ada untungnya koridor ini sangat gelap. aku jadi tak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba, makhluk itu berhenti di tempatnya. Aku pun sontak menahan napasku, dan diam di tempatku berdiri, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! jangan panik, Hermione... jangan panik...

Tapi, _Hell_! Aku tak bisa!

Merlin, Hermione Granger! Kemana jiwa Gryffindor mu?

Makhluk itu pun bergerak kembali—membuatku menahan napas kembali. Tetapi yang kulihat bukanlah seperti yang aku pikirkan. Ternyata makhluk itu berjalan kembali dan berbelok ke tikungan koridor.

Aku pun menghembuskan napas yang sedaritadi aku tahan. Tetap mempertahankan posisiku. Menunggu beberapa detik untuk memastikan bahwa makhluk itu pergi—dan kelihatannya memang sudah pergi. Aku menghembuskan napasku lega.

Aku membalikkan badanku lalu berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju tikungan koridor di ujung sana. Tongkat sihir masih di tangan—aku bahkan tetap mengacungkannya ke depan. Sambil meredakan rasa panik-ku yang berangsur hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Ya, _sedikit._

Merlin, apa-apaan tadi?!

Aku tiba diujung koridor dan membelokkan diriku. Tetapi sedetik kemudian aku terpaku tak bergerak.

Makhluk itu berjubah hitam itu sekarang tengah berdiri tepat di depanku. Menghadangku. Sontak aku menjerit dan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku bahkan jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya.

Merlin, bisakah aku panik sekarang?!

Rasa takut dengan cepat menjalari tubuhku. Bahkan aku berani taruhan, wajahku pasti luar biasa pucat. Mataku terbelalak kaget menatap makhluk di depanku. Aku menggapai-gapai tongkat sihirku yang terjatuh tak jauh dariku. Lalu mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi ke arah makhluk itu.

Perasaan takut dan panik-ku berangsur-angsur meningkat ketika aku melihatnya mendekatiku. Aku mundur dengan tersengal-sengal. Aku bahkan tak bisa berdiri saking paniknya. Lututku melemas. Benar-benar lemas.

Dan seketika aku merasakan tembok koridor yang dingin di punggungku. _Crap,_ aku terjebak. Aku tak bisa bergerak saking paniknya. Tanganku bergetar hebat.

Meskipun jarakku dengan makhluk ini sudah begitu dekat—hanya terpaut beberapa langkah, aku tetap tak bisa melihat rupa dari makhluk di depanku. Rasa penasaran perlahan menggerogotiku. Aku penasaran dengan wajah makhluk ini. Bahkan aku dapat mengalihkan rasa takutku untuk sementara. Ya, selalu saja rasa penasaranku bisa mengalahkan semuanya. dan kali ini diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan dulu, kan?

Entah kebodohan dari mana, bukannya aku merapalkan mantra yang dapat menjauhkan diriku dari makhluk ini, aku malah merapalkan mantra lain. "Lumos!"

Sedetik itu juga makhluk itu mundur, dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Disusul dengan cahaya biru yang cukup terang dari tongkat ku. Aku hanya tersentak kaget, melihat lenyapnya makhluk asing tadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya aku mendapat kekuatanku kembali untuk berdiri. Badanku masih gemetar. Badanku masih lemas. Rasa panik ku masih bergerumul menjadi satu dipikiranku.

Aku memungut buku-ku yang terjatuh tak jauh dariku, lalu memeluknya erat. Sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku dengan was-was. Cahaya terang berwarna biru masih terpancar dari tongkatku.

Merlin, boleh aku tenang sekarang?

Aku berjalan cepat menuju tangga beberapa meter di depanku. Kali ini aku tak ragu untuk berlari. Tetap menggenggam erat tongkatku.

Demi Godric, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat makhluk seperti itu. Apa itu benar-benar... hantu? Blah! Jangan konyol. Aku tak percaya dengan hantu.

_Lalu itu tadi apa?_

_Hell_, bahkan aku takut tadi. Sangat takut.

Bahkan aku melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu aku hampir stress saking bingungnya karena masalah Harry. Tapi sekejap, semuanya hilang. Hanya rasa takut dan panik yang mengusai pikiranku.

Merlin, untung Harry tak disini. Kalau iya, mungkin sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatku memakan omongan sendiri. _Takut pada sebuah makhluk yang mungkin saja... hantu._

Aku mengerang frustasi. Kemarin Malfoy, tadi Harry, sekarang makhluk ini!

Dan kali ini masalah yang melibatkanku. Oh tidak, kurasa dari kemarin, sejak aku bertemu Malfoy.

Aku ingin merutuki diriku atas semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sebelum berpapasan dengan seorang Prefek Ravenclaw dan memotong poin dari asramaku.

**TBC**

* * *

**BAM! gak kok. gak bakal berubah genre -_-v tenang saja, lagian makhluk itu nanti akan berperan penting (bisa dibilang gitu) entar kedepannya (kalo ni cerita lanjut doakan saja-_-)**

**dan yap. maaf updatenya lama bgt ya? internet abis *malah curhat* jadinya gitu dehh. terus dah mulai sekolah juga sibuk nih abis mos minggu lalu :$ *soksibukpadahalmoskagangapa2in* -_-**

**dan sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kurang2nya ya, dan tetep review! review kalian tu penyemangat bgt dehhh ;)**

**balasan review:**

**herianiyulia : ini lanjut kokk lanjut huhehe tetep review yah makasi! ;)**

**senjadistria : wkwkkw pokoknya gitu dehhh hihi liat kedepannya aja tetep review yakk makasih!:D**

**Nyanmaru desu : yah pokoknya gitu dehh hihi emg dia kece bat ya jadi anak durmstrang wkwk turnamen sih dimasukkin kok, tapi gak semua, maksudnya gimana ya-_- ya gitu deh ga diceritain full lah orang pasti dah pada tau, trs kan ini Hermione's pov jadinya dari pov nya dia aja sih, dan mungkin sedikit draco's entar. ah yaa makasih dah ngingetin disini aku dah berusaha ngerubah taudeh masih ada yg salah apa engga-_- makasih banyak tetep review ya!:D**

**asdfghjkl: aku juga envy kok ama mione, gak kamu doang *sobs* weehehehhe muucih eaaaa insyaallah kalo ada mood *gaplok*gak, gak, insyaallah kalo ada waktu thanks! ;)**

**Dramionequen : asik nih puasa eyy sama dong :3 tau ya jahat tampol aja *gaplok* iyaa dulu kan ampe debat gitu yaa nge pronounce Hermione yang bener tuh gimana- oke thanks ya tetep review! :D**

**cca : ni dah next yaaacc ampunn jan blame saya ;_; thanks btw ya!:D**

**Htaria: hehehe arigatou! :d**

**esposa malfoy : aku juga penasaran kok draconya kenapa *loh* iya heheh-v ini masih banyak kurangnya kamuuuu- tapi btw makasih yahuehueh insyaallah! :D**

**bye! btw, happy fasting!**

**Octans.**


End file.
